


Kel's Strays

by Bookworm8793



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm8793/pseuds/Bookworm8793
Summary: During a visit to Corus, Kel introduces Tobe to Lalasa. They both know the lady knight too well.
Just a quick one-shot because I have lots of feelings about both these relationships.





	

Kel stood in the center of her room, her arms outstretched to allow Lalasa to pin the delicate fabric of her new dress tightly against her chest. Now that the war was finally over, Neal and Yuki could proceed with their wedding plans. There was still plenty of work for Kel at New Hope, but things were stable enough that she could return to Corus for the wedding without worrying too much. Her friends were to be married in just a few days, and Lalasa had made it very clear that under no conditions was Kel allowed to attend such an important event in anything but the latest of fashions. Kel had long ago given up arguing with her former maid over anything to do with her clothes. She did like this dress, and the fact that Shinkokami’s presence in the court had influenced new fashions. While Kel now felt completely at home back in Tortall, she still felt a level of comfort in the Yamani traditions of her childhood. This dress’s full sleeves and slimmer skirt reminded her of the kimonos she remembered her mother and the other ladies of the emperor’s court wearing.

Lalasa stepped back to examine her work and smiled. “There, what do you think of that?”

Kel turned to look in the mirror. She never stopped being amazed at Lalasa’s ability to turn her from a wide-shouldered mountain of a knight to a graceful and even pretty lady of the court. She smiled and shook her head.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Lalasa brushed the compliment aside. “We’d best raise the hem another half inch,” she decided, kneeling to do so. “Don’t want you stepping on it.”

Kel rolled her eyes. “I think I can make it through one evening without tearing my skirt,” she said dryly. “You’d think I was some sort of clumsy barbarian, the way you fuss.”

The seamstress looked up at her, a twinkle in her eye. “But, my lady, you are so hard on your clothes,” she said, mock serious.

Kel grinned in spite of herself.

There was a knock at the door. Kel called for the visitor to enter, and the door opened to reveal Tobe. His shirt was covered in horse hair, evidence that he’d recently finished grooming Peachblossom. In the few days since they’d arrived, Tobe’s awe at the grandness of the Tortallan palace had turned to easy comfort. He’d even taken to trailing Stefan Groomsman like an eager puppy, which Kel took as a good sign. Now twelve years old, Tobe had relaxed his grip on Kel considerably, though he still never liked to be far from her side for long. She was glad to see him form an attachment to another adult, especially one who could teach him so much.

“He’s all settled, Lady,” he said as he entered.

“Thank you,” Kel replied. “Tobe, this is Lalasa Isran. Lalasa, Tobeis Boon.” She looked at her former maid, who was fighting to hide a smirk. “What?”

“Nothing, my lady,” Lalasa replied, all innocence. “Please to meet you, Tobe.”

“And you, miss,” Tobe said sincerely. “Peachblossom says you take good care of her.” He jerked his head at Kel.

“You like that beastly horse as well, I suppose,” Lalasa said, shaking her head.

“Peachblossom’s got a particular fondness for Tobe,” Kel explained. She raised her eyebrows at Tobe. “He’s gossiping about my friends to you now, is he?”

Tobe shrugged. “Only when I asked. But he says she’s a good sort, for a two-legger.”

Lalasa was still trying and failing to hide the smirk on her face.

“Are you going to tell me what’s so funny?” Kel demanded.

Lalasa finished pinning Kel’s hem and stood. “I suppose there’s a perfectly normal explanation for how a common northern boy ends up serving a lady knight,” she said, unable to keep the mischief from her voice.

Tobe laughed outright at this. “She does know you, Lady,” he told Kel, grinning. To Lalasa he said, “She can’t help it, miss. She picks up strays like boots pick up mud. She’s got a gaggle of orphans live right in headquarters with us at New Hope, not to mention she mothers even the adults. She won’t be stopping any time soon.”

Kel glared at the two of them. “That’s ridiculous,” she said, unable to think of a more suitable response.

Tobe ducked his head, but she could see he wasn’t the least bit cowed. Lalasa, too, was grinning.

“It’s the truth,” she told her former mistress. “But where would we be if it weren’t?”


End file.
